The Wolf King 2: Humphrey's Pack
This is an Alpha and Omega parody of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Plot: ''' The wolves of Jasper Park gather to witness the celebration of the newborn pup, Atta, daughter of King Humphrey and Queen Kate. Humphrey's father, Winston, proudly watches over the ceremony from the Heavens above. As she grows older, Atta (now Star) becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Humphrey assigns Paddy and Marcel to watch her. Star ignores her father's warnings and the duo's attention and enters the 'Outlands' where she meets Fleet, a pup who was chosen by Humphrey's uncle Tony to be his heir. When Fleet retaliates to Star's playing, Humphrey confronts the young pup just as Princess, Fleet's mother, confronts him. Princess reminds Humphrey of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she informs him that Fleet was hand-chosen to be Tony's successor. After returning to Jasper Park, Humphrey sends Kate and the rest of the pack back to Pack Rock while he lectures Star about the danger posed by the Outsiders. Humphrey then tells her that they are a part of each other. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Princess reminds Fleet that Humphrey killed Tony and exiled the wolves who respect him. Fleet explains that he does not think that it is so bad to have Star as his good friend, but Princess realizes she can use Fleet's relationship with Star to seek revenge on Humphrey. Years later, Star (now Lilly), now a young adult, heads out for her first solo hunt. Despite promising Lilly that she could hunt alone, Humphrey has Paddy and Marcel watch her. In the middle of her hunting expedition, Lilly encounters Marcel and Paddy, causing her to run off and hunt away from Jasper Park. As part of Princess' plan, Hutch and Isis (formerly Magril), who are the siblings of Fleet (now Garth), trap Lilly in a fire, allowing Garth to rescue her. Unable to thank the young rogue, Humphrey is forced to accept Garth's asylum now that he saved Lilly. Later that night, Humphrey has a nightmare about attempting to save Winston from falling into the stampede but is stopped by Tony who then morphs into Garth and throws Humphrey off the cliff to his death. The next day, Garth contemplates attacking Humphrey as he was instructed to, but he goes out to teach Lilly how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Lilly and Garth stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Garth wonders if there's a darkness in him like there was in Tony. Humphrey watches the two from afar and is encouraged by Kate to give Garth a chance. Garth attempts to confess his mission to Lilly, but Rocky interrupts them and leads them to Minnesota, where he introduces them to 'upendi', and the two wolves seem to be loving each other. That night, Humphrey allows Garth to sleep inside Pack Rock with the rest of the pack, unaware that they are being watched by Isis who reports to Princess about Garth's failure to kill Humphrey. The next day, Garth's guilt drives him to confess his mission to Lilly. Before he can do so, Humphrey takes him around Jasper Park and tells him the real story of Tony, which Garth has never heard. They fall into an ambush set up by Princess, who orders the Outsiders to attack on Humphrey. Garth attempts to help and protect Humphrey, but Isis injures him. Hutch tries to capture and kill Humphrey, but Humphrey escapes and Hutch is killed by logs in a nearby dam. Princess scratches Garth for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. Garth attempts to return to Jasper Park and pleads Humphrey for his forgiveness, but is promptly exiled. Lilly makes Humphrey realize that he will never be like Winston, before fleeing to find Garth. The two wolves later find each other and fall in love. Garth wishes to run away and start a pack with Lilly, but she convinces him to come back with her to Jasper Park to reunite their packs. The Outsiders and Jasper Parkers clash. Princess and Humphrey battle each other, but Garth and Lilly intervene and tell them to stop their hostilities. Isis and the Outsiders side with the Jasper Parkers. Princess attempts to kill Humphrey, but Lilly pushes her over a cliff, dangling over a storm-swollen river. Lilly offers Princess her help, but Princess refuses and falls into the river. Humphrey helps Lilly back up the cliff, and they, along with Kate, allow the Outsiders and Garth to rejoin Jasper Park at Pack Rock. Humphrey accepts Garth as is son in-law and the future king and Lilly the future queen. Humphrey looks up at the sky to hear the approval of his father, who says he is proud of him. '''Cast Atta as Infant Kiara Star as Cub Kiara Lilly as Adult Kiara Humphrey as Simba Princess as Zira Fleet as Cub Kovu Garth as Adult Kovu Kate as Nala Hutch as Nuka Paddy as Timon Marcel as Pumbaa Rocky as Rafiki Magril as Cub Vitani Isis as Adult Vitani Boris as Zazu Winston as Mufasa Tony as Scar Bears as Crocodiles Songs He Lives In You- Preformed by Rocky We Are One- Preformed by Humphrey, Star and Various Animals My Lullaby- Preformed by Princess, Hutch and Magril Upendi- Preformed by Rocky and Various Animals Not One Of Us- Preformed by Various Animals Love Will Find A Way- Preformed by Lilly and Garth Category:Stories